DEMISE
This Pokepasta Is Made By CelticMagican On DeviantArt Did you know that when you trade for a Pokémon in the GTS, sometimes you will get something you weren't looking for? According to a select few, there is a Pokémon that has been terrorizing players since the beginnings of the fourth generation. The Pokémon, simply known as "DEMISE," has been considered both a hack and virus, and is only found through the GTS trading system. DEMISE is reportedly a genderless shiny Bellossom. Its OT reads as "???" and its ID number is "00000." It's reported to bear a somber expression, with black tear-like markings pouring from its eyes. The flowers on its head as well as its leafy skirt are described shrivelled and/or decayed. Accounts of its profile signify that DEMISE was met as a fateful encounter with its last trainer. The location of the Pokémon's origin remains unknown since it does not register on the GTS Globe. DEMISE is level 0 with exactly 100 hit points. Additional oddities include its special ability, Insomnia, and the learned attack Rain Dance. DEMISE's moveset also includes Toxic, Poison Jab (or Venoshock, as has been recently reported in fifth generation games) and Frustration. DEMISE cannot level up, breed, nor can it learn or remember additional moves. However, DEMISE isn't known for its random appearance from the GTS so much as what it does to the games. Supposedly DEMISE's effect begins the moment it is placed into your box. The in-game clock registers as nighttime despite the time display on the DS system. All other Pokemon that the player owns inadvertently faint, rendering them useless save for the use of HM moves. The fainted Pokémon cannot be revived. Additionally, the overworld becomes "fogged over" in what is described as a swirling black and white mist which hinders visibility and is unaffected by the use of the move Defog. Wild Pokémon also no longer appear. If DEMISE is in a player's party, a ghostly apparition of the Bellossom is said to follow the player's character. Talking to DEMISE always yields the response of "..." If the player enters a battle with DEMISE, the opposing Pokémon become too scared to attack it. More notably, if DEMISE is brought to a graveyard in the games (i.e. Lost Tower), it will prompt you to interact with the tombstones. Upon doing so, a player will be met with a decayed image of one of their previous Pokémon, accompanied by the question, "Did you love me?" There is no response option for the question, it is merely stated. If the player continues to play for an extended period of time, their fainted Pokémon will start to appear in the wild with the same, decaying appearance. There is no option to battle these Pokémon. Instead, the player is forced to watch their former companions Struggle themselves to death. In addition, the Pokémon will disappear from the box or roster after the encounter. Likewise, when the game is shut off and restarted it resumes game play right after the opening title, skipping the menu section. Moreover, DEMISE cannot be re-traded through GTS or through other players. DEMISE also cannot be released, making it impossible to reverse the unwanted afflictions to the player's game. For this reason, many players who encounter DEMISE often destroy or replace their infected games. Some even pawn off their games to local retailers, leaving it for another to regrettably stumble upon. In some cases, players report problems sleeping or suicidal tendencies after playing with DEMISE. It is currently unknown if this is a direct result of the game play or from underlying health conditions. Those who encounter DEMISE seldom speak of its existence, some even swearing off of Pokémon games for life, just so they may never encounter the phenomenon again. Though DEMISE's occurrence is exceedingly rare, it is still recommended that players take caution to avoid allowing it into their systems. Should you trade for a Pokémon through the GTS, but receive DEMISE instead, be sure to shut off your game before it has the chance to save. Failure to do so will result in the aforementioned events. Category:Pokepasta Category:Bellossom Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon